Was it for the better?
by Harmony Shadows
Summary: Mara has always wanted Jerome to have a happy life after everything he has been through. She is even willing to let him go so he could be happy. But, was it a good choice? Jerome is now with Willow and happy. Mara tries to hide her hurt by acting like everything's fine. But she's hiding something, and slowly she is releasing her real self. Jara at the end, no Willow bashing!
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, except for the plot!**

**Shippings: JeromexWillow(at beginning), JeromexMara, PatriciaxEddie, WillowxAlfie(at the end)**

**A/U: I hope all HOA and Jara fans enjoy this! It's my first House of Anubis story, hope you enjoy! This was a MUST since I absolutely hated the newest episode! (episode shown on 2/7/13) Jara must stay forever, but I'm accepting Willow.**

* * *

Mara's POV

I sat down in the center of my bed as I held a picture frame. It showed Jerome and I during the summer at the local fair. He was smiling, his deep blue eyes shining happily. I was next to him, hugging him, my eyes were full of love and compassion. Now, they held brown pools of sadness.

I had found out later, after I had forgave him from sabotaging my business project, that he started to have feelings for Willow Jenks, the redheaded girl who has taken Amber's bed. Sadly, I didn't room with her anymore. Trudy had cleaned up the attic after Vera's stay, and she had asked the girls if any of them were willing to bunk in the attic.

At first, no one agreed, but after I learned about Jerome and Willow, I asked for the free space. So now, Willow shared a room with KT, and Joy and Patricia shared a room like the good old days. It felt weird by how Willow wanted to be just like Amber, yet it felt like she was taking my place.

A few weeks ago, I was still with Jerome. But I had watched him closely now. He seemed to be enjoying Willow's company, as she did as well. I even overheard him say to Alfie that he sees her eyes sparkling. Slowly, I grew tired of it all and decided to talk to him, with Willow in the room.

_Flashback_

_We were all in Willow and KT's room. I was leaning against the door, Willow sat on her bed, and Jerome sat on KT's bed._

_"So what did you want to discuss with us, Jaffray?" Jerome asked._

_I took a big sigh, knowing that I was going to regret this, before speaking._

_"Listen, Jerome... i care about you, a lot, but I also want you to be happy. I think that we should break up," I told him._

_Seeing his hurt expression, i felt my own heart being crushed into millions of pieces._

_"Uhm, sorry, Mara, can you tell me why I'm here?" Willow asked uncomfortably._

_"Because... I also know that you two like each other, a lot," I told them._

_Once I said it, the two said teens looked at each other, both having a small blush on their faces._

_"I just want Jerome to be happy, so if he enjoys hanging around with you, Willow, then he should date you," I said._

_"But is this what you want, Mara?" Jerome asked, looking straight at me._

_It took all my will power to not cry out in front of them, instead I grabbed the hem of my shirt and held it tightly. I didn't speak, only nodded at first._

_"I want you to be happy, Jerome. After everything that had happened, you deserve someone who understands you," I told him._

_"But Mara-" I interrupted Willow before she could finish her sentence._

_"Please do this for me. Willow, you've been so kind to me, and I know that you have had a crush on Jerome for years. This is your chance, please take it, for me," I told her._

_Before they could deny or say anything else, I left, running straight towards the attic and locking the door. Slowly, I slid from the door and cried silently. I didn't want anyone to hear my tears, I couldn't._

_That night, Jerome and Willow announced to everyone that they were now dating during supper. I looked down as the new couple had been looking at me when they said it._

_Flashback_

* * *

**How was this for the beginning? I need to know if I should continue this people! Also, is it true that Tasie Lawrence WON'T be coming back to HoA IF there IS a Season 4? If it is true, you better have proof!**

**Also, Review! At least 5 reviews should make me want to write the next chapter.**

**~Alice**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for the plot.**

* * *

The sound of an alarm clock awoken Mara in a snap. She sighed as her brown eyes wandered around the room.

_Another day in silent misery,_ she thought.

As she changed into her school uniform, her stomach growled loudly. Once her hair was combed, she walked downstairs, her bag on her shoulder and walked into the kitchen. Everyone was downstairs eating, and Trudy was in the kitchen placing some freshly-baked pancakes on a plate. Willow had taken her spot at the table next to Jerome. KT switched from time to time from the head chair to Amber's old chair next to Willow's.

Either way, Mara never sat at the table anymore. Because she didn't want to sit next to Willow as she and Jerome would act sweet around each other, and she hated sitting at the head. Luckily, Mara's stomach didn't growl again as she went into the kitchen for a glass of milk.

"Mara dear, why don't you sit down with the others. I just made some scones, and you should eat something before you leave to school. You need all the energy you can get," Trudy told her.

"No thank you, Trudy. I'm not hungry at the moment," Mara lied, "but I'll bring a croissant with me on my way there."

She had gotten better at lying when she trained herself so that no one saw her real emotions through her voice.

"Oh, alright. But can you bring this batch of scones to the table? I need to clean up," Trudy asked.

"Of course," Mara said, grabbing the plate from Trudy's hands.

Once she placed them on the table, everyone was reaching out to get one. Mara waited until everyone's hands were out of the way to get a croissant. She noticed that there was only one left and quickly reached to grab it.

Sadly, she wasn't fast enough. Another hand was reaching over to grab the last croissant and had a firm hold on it. Mara's hand was on top of the other hand. Looking up, she noticed that it was Jerome's. Quickly, she pulled her arm away as if his hand held a disease.

"Here Mara, you take it," Jerome said in a hopeful tone, holding the croissant in front of her.

Ever since that night, Mara had been trying her best to not speak to Jerome. He was hoping that she'd take the croissant to strike a conversation with her. Unfortunately, she shook her head and grabbed a apple instead.

"It's ok, you already grabbed it first. I'll stick with an apple," she told him.

Mara took a bite out of her apple before leaving. Once everyone heard the door close, Jerome sighed and took a quick bite from his croissant.

Eddie turned towards Jerome, "Dude, what is up with you and Mara? I mean, you and Willow are always happy, but if it involves Mara, you're both silent. What's going on?"

The said redhead and her boyfriend shared a look before sighing.

"Well, the day we told you guys that we were dating, Mara was the one who told us that we should get together. She knew about my crush on Jerome, and she saw that Jerome was starting to get feelings for me. She said that she wanted him to be happy," Willow explained.

"So she broke up with Jerome because she through you were a better choice for him?" Joy asked Willow.

The said girl nodded. Patricia couldn't help but laugh. Jerome glared at her.

"What's so funny, Trixie?" he growled.

"About this whole situation! I mean, Jerome had been crushing on Mara for a long time and when you guys finally got together, you start hitting on a girl that had a crush on _you_ for a long time! How ironic is that? Poor Mara," she said.

"Patricia, don't make them feel worse than they are now," KT said.

"Whatever, I'll take my leave now," she said, standing up and grabbing her bag.

"Wait up, Yacker. I'm coming with you," Eddie called out, following after her.

"I'll be leaving as well. See you later guys," Fabian said.

A few minutes later, Joy and KT left, both having a chat about going shopping later on. The only ones left were Willow, Alfie, and Jerome.

"Hey Alfie, what should I do to get Mara to be my friend again? I have no ideas," Jerome asked his best friend.

"I don't know, get her a 'Let's Be Friends' present? Mate, do you really think being friends with your ex-girlfriend will be for the better?" Alfie questioned.

"But she's still being nice to me and everyone else in Anubis House. Around Jerome, Mara tries to avoid him," Willow said.

"Well here's an important question. _Why_ do you want to be friends with your ex-girlfriend?" Alfie asked Jerome.

"Because I-I... Ugh! I sort of feel guilty for liking another girl while we were still dating. She deserves someone better, and I always keep on messing up," Jerome confessed.

"Who said she deserved better? Who said you'd have a better life if you guys broke up? If you guys thought of asking the other, then everything would've turned out fine," Alfie said.

"Wow Alfie, that was such good advice! I didn't know you were so wise!" Willow said, complimenting him.

"Thanks! It's better to not take things for granted and to enjoy the times you have with them before they're gone. I learned that when Amber left," Alfie said, thinking about his ex-girlfriend who was in a New York fashion school.

"Well I must say that that was amazing," Willow told him.

"Yeah, well I better go now. See you guys in class!" he said, jumping off his chair and leaving the table.

Willow turned to the blonde next to her who had his hands on the side of his face. She frowned at the sight of him unhappy.

"Jerome, are you alright?" she asked.

"I just don't know what to do anymore, Willow. This wasn't what I expected the new term would be," he said.

"Oh, don't worry. I'll always be here for you, ok? I'll help you be friends with Mara so that everything will be fine," Willow reassured him.

He gave a nod, and they both left for school.

* * *

Mara walked into the school, dropping her apple in the garbage can with only one bite in it. She hardly ate anymore, she was starving herself since it was the only way for her to not try anything more dangerous, like cutting herself.

After going to her locker, she walked into Ms. Denby's class and sat in the front row nearest to the door. Soon after, the rest of the Anubis teens came rushing in. Joy walked in with her hands holding onto her new boyfriend, Brad. Mara was glad that her best friend had moved on from Fabian. But looking closer towards Brad, She noticed that the only difference from him and Fabian was that he had black hair and his attire was more fashionable.

KT, Eddie, Patricia, Fabian, and Alfie sat in the back middle row. They had recently included Jerome and Willow to Sibuna. When they asked Joy to rejoin, she denied saying that she wanted a normal life. Mara was the only one who never knew about the mystery.

Before Ms. Denby walked into the classroom before having her eyes set on KT and Mara. Remembering about her mission with Victor and Eric, they needed the Children of Children and the purest heart with a bitter name. _(Not true about the purest heart)_

She knew that KT was the great grand-daughter of Robert Frobisher Smythe and that the rest were descendants from Smythe's exploration group, and she knew that the name, Mara, meant bitter, but Mara Jaffray was the most kind-hearted student in the entire school.

Taking out her mobile, she sent a text to Victor and Eric: _I have found our 'purest heart'._ She walked into her class with a smug look on her face.

During the entire class time, Ms. Denby had noticed that Mara had sat alone while KT was surrounded by the Sibuna gang. She decided to take Mara first when the time is right.

* * *

After school, Mara went straight into the kitchen, grabbed a banana, and went upstairs. She wasn't going to eat it, but she needed people to think she was. She opened her window and her banana, she watched as the edible part of it fell and all that was left was the peel.

She then sat on her bed and started her homework. Mara could hear the loud chatter of the Anubis teens as they walked into the house.

"Be Quiet!" Victor called out.

Downstairs, everyone laughed silently. Joy went upstairs, as the Sibuna gang sat in the common room.\

"Did you guys notice anything suspicious about Ms. Denby?" KT asked.

"No, not really, but I hardly paid attention to the boring lesson going on. I was drawing alien on my notebook!" Alfie said, holding up his notebook full of well-created space creatures.

"Wow, Alfie! They look so good! I didn't know you were an artist!" Willow said.

She took the notebook from his hands and traced the outlines of each individual alien.

"Do you think you can draw me?" she asked.

Alfie shrugged, "I never drew people before, but I can try. Jerome can be in it too!"

Willow turned to the blonde boy sitting next to her with a pout on her face, "Please?"

"You guys know that I hate posing for so long, so don't even try asking me," Jerome said with a firm voice.

"Oh poo," Willow pouted.

"Don't worry, Willow. Alfie will be there with you," Jerome said.

"Guys, can we focus back on Sibuna?," Patricia said.

"So did anyone notice anything look weird?" KT asked again.

Jerome, Willow, and Patricia all said that they didn't nothing anything new.

"I noticed something," Fabian said, "She seemed to be paying close watch on KT and Mara."

"I saw that too! And before that, she was looking at Mara when she texted someone. Then she walked in with a smug look on her face," Eddie added in.

"Do you think they'll try to kidnap Mara?" Patricia asked.

Only Jerome and Patricia understood what it was like being taken, but Rufus wasn't here.

"For what reason though? She doesn't know anything about the mystery," KT said.

"Well we should look at the instructions for their ceremony again and go back down to Robert's library. Maybe we'll find some clues," Fabian said.

* * *

**How was that? I almost killed myself with all the JeromexWillow fluff, but I'm not a hater. Anyway, thanks for the reviews! And thanks for the people who said that it was true about Tasie not coming back for Season 4. I am saddened by that fact, BUT I saw a bright side. Was it EVER CONFIRMED that there WILL be a Season 4 of HoA? Mostly, there have been rumors about there WONT be a Season 4 from Brad and Louisa.**

**Anyway, I like Willow, just not with Jerome. She's better with Alfie. Amber doesn't really match with him. Review for a new chapter!**

**~Alice**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for the plot.**

* * *

"Supper time!" Trudy called out from downstairs.

The sound of feet rushing down from the wooden staircase was easily heard. Mara stayed upstairs, reading a book. She never came downstairs for supper, and if anyone asked her why she was there, she'd say that she had already eaten.

"Mara?"

She looked up to see Willow standing in front of her door. The black-haired girl smiled at her.

"Yes, Willow?"

"Aren't you going to come down and eat?" the redhead asked.

Mara shook her head, "I'm not hungry."

Unfortunately, her stomach decided to growl loudly to show her starvation. Mara looked away and blushed.

"Looks to me that someone needs some food. Come on!" Willow said, grabbing Mara's arms.

The latter tried to get out of Willow's hold, but because she was now very light, she couldn't stand a chance. Willow dragged her down the stairs and into the dining room.

"Look who finally arrived!" she called out.

Everyone turned to see them before quickly turning back to their food. Trudy smiled, "Oh Mara, you've finally came down to eat? I thought that you'd might skip out again."

"Actually, I already ate a while ago, I don't need any more-" Mara was interrupted by Willow.

"When I was upstairs, her stomach growled so loud! She's obviously hungry," Willow told their housemother.

"Then sit down, Mara. You're going to eat a lot tonight, and I'll make sure," Trudy said.

It was obvious to Mara that there was no way out of it, especially since her stomach growled again, only lighter. Looking at the seating arrangements, KT had decided to sit at the head chair, meaning that Mara had to sit next to Willow. But that wasn't the redhead's intention as she pushed Mara into the seat next to Jerome. Willow sat in the chair next to her.

Jerome looked at the small girl next to him, a questioned look grew on his face when he turned to Willow. The only thing his girlfriend did was give him two thumbs up and mouthed, "Be Nice."

Mara sat in silent, her plate only one fourth full, she ate little but eyed the casserole that was near Jerome. The blonde had noticed the said girl stare at the casserole as she took small bites of her roasted potatoes.

"Mara, would you like a piece of the casserole?" he asked politely.

This drew Mara's attention towards him, "I-I..."

Before she could finish, Jerome already put a piece on her plate.

"I saw you staring at it, just thought I could give it to you before anyone else took it all," he told her.

"Thanks," she said with a small smile.

Jerome couldn't help but smile back.

On the right of them, Willow smiled as well, happy at the progress that was happening. She felt a bit of pain in her heart, but she ignored it.

* * *

That night, Mara wondered what had just happened. Two things happened. One) She ate a whole meal for the first time in weeks. Two) She talked to Jerome.

Mara had kept watch of Willow's reaction, and the redhead seemed absolutely fine with it. But somehow, if made Mara feel guilty. She wasn't Jerome's girlfriend anymore, Willow is. She should have sat next to Jerome, Willow should have. Mara sighed before opening her closet. Tomorrow, students didn't have to wear their uniforms for the day.

Out fell a small picture, at the sight of it, Mara's eyes started to tear a bit. It was a picture that Amber had taken at the end of last term, when she and Jerome were having their first kiss. It felt like years since that kiss and so much has happened.

Mara closed her closet and laid down on her bed. Her thoughts went through the memories of the summer they had just shared. Jerome was such a gentlemen to her, always making her smile and laugh. It made the raven-haired girl chuckle at them.

Then she thought of something. Jerome had changed so much from being the cold-hearted human being he once was to a more kind, happy teenager. If he changed, why was she still acting like this? A shy, scared, nerdy, little girl? She did change at the beginning of the term, being a bit more outgoing than before. But she couldn't bring herself to act like that.

Checking the time, she saw that she had thirty more minutes left before Victor would be doing his speech. She slowly walked down the stairs to the girls' washroom, when she heard a conversation going on between Joy and Willow. It wasn't like her to eavesdrop, but she wasn't oblivious to all the secrets going around the house.

"So Jerome allowed Alfie to draw me later on in the week, and I don't know what I should dress up as. Maybe a superstar or an astronaut!" Willow exclaimed.

"Jerome's allowing Alfie to draw you? Alone?" Joy asked.

Mara could imagine Willow nodding.

"Wow, it's just that. When Mara and Jerome were dating, Jerome wouldn't leave her out of his sights," Joy said.

Mara stiffened at the memories of the over-protective Jerome, it sent forgotten butterflies back into her stomach.

"Yeah, but he trusts me, so he's ok with it. Isn't that sweet?" Willow asked.

Trust. Mara soon felt ill from the conversation and quietly went back upstairs. Jerome had changed again when he had started dating Willow. Once she was in her room, she looked at the picture from last term one more time. Jerome held her shoulders carefully, a smile on his face. While Mara had her arms down, just enjoying the moment.

That's when Mara decided that she was going to change as well. She'll be outgoing just like before. Well... she was going to try.

* * *

The next morning, everyone was already eating at the table except for Mara. Willow was wearing a flower-y outfit, her hair in braids. Jerome sat next her, his shirt dark blue and his trousers black. His clothes made him look more mature and professional. The rest were dressed in their normal clothes, Joy with her new outfits to match her new attitude.

Class was starting in twenty minutes, but the teens made no movement to hurry to school. Mara was still upstairs.

"Patricia, could you get Mara from upstairs? If she doesn't hurry, she won't be having any breakfast and might be late for school," Trudy said.

"Sure thing, Trudy," Patricia said, walking upstairs.

At that moment, Mara was combing her hair, adding her flats in before getting her black bag.

"Hey Mara, are you awake ye- Wow," Patricia exclaimed once seeing Mara's outfit.

"Is this alright?" the small girl asked.

"What happened? Why are you dressed like that?" Patricia asked.

The black-haired girl frowned, "I look horrible, don't I?"

"No! No! Just the opposite! Its just that I never thought you'd dress like that. Why are you wearing that?"

"Well, remember how I acted at the beginning of term? I decided to try and act like it again. I don't want to keep on being shy and quiet. I'm going to try to be more outgoing," Mara said.

"And you decided to wear that?" Patricia asked.

It wasn't like she looked horrible, but it matched a certain blonde haired boy's attire from downstairs. Mara wore a black and blue striped shirt, underneath was a black tank top, and a pair of dark skinny jeans. On her feet were black flats.

"It was one of the things I always had in my closet, but never decided to wear them together like this," Mara explained.

"Anyway, Trudy said to go downstairs to eat," Patricia told her, once remembering the reason why she was up here.

"Got it, let's go," Mara said, grabbing her bag.

Once they reached downstairs, Mara stopped a few steps close to the dining table.

"Mara?"

The said girl shook her head, "Nothing, just need to breathe for a second."

Patricia chuckled at the small girl's nervousness before walking in.

"Oh Patricia, is Mara awake now?" Trudy asked.

"Yeah, she's on her way down," Patricia replied.

Mara took two deep breathes before placing a big fake smile on her face and started to walk with a happy pace.

"Morning everyone!"

The reactions were laughable, and that's what Patricia did. Jerome's eyes were wide enough to look like the moon. Fabian and Eddie spat out their drinks. Alfie gawked at her. KT, Joy, and Willow had their jaws dropped.

"Mara, what's with the new clothes?" Fabian asked once he cleaned himself up.

"What do you mean? I always had these clothes, just not in this style," Mara said innocently.

She grabbed two rolls and a croissant, "I'll be leaving now, later!"

Then the said girl was off. Everyone was silent at the moment before Alfie started to laugh.

"Looks like Joy isn't the only one creating a new attitude," he said.

"Her apparel matches someone here," Joy said, eyes wandering towards Jerome's clothes.

The latter saw this and wanted the attention to get off of him.

"Joy, if you're trying to picture me naked, just think of what Brad would be asking," he said, smirking.

Joy glared at him and stood up.

"Shut it, Jerome. I'm not the one wearing matching clothes with his ex-girlfriend," she snarled out before leaving.

That grew everyone quiet as they waited for Jerome's reaction. It has been a while since they had seen him angry. But he didn't say or do anything. Instead, he had a frustrated and sad look on his face. Willow, seeing this, rubbed his back as a way to comfort him. The two left first before the others.

"Are you ok, Jerome?" Willow asked.

"I don't know, at the moment, I am hating my life," Jerome confessed.

"Don't," Willow warned.

"What?" Jerome asked, obviously confused.

"The reason Mara broke up with you is so that you can have a better life, if you end up hating what she did for you, then there was no reason for Mara to do what she did," Willow explained.

"But it's Mara's fault! She broke up with me and now if anybody reminds me of something I end up doing with her, I get the guilt!" Jerome exclaimed.

"She wanted what she thought was best for you. Mara thought that if we were together, then you would be happier. Isn't that what you thought of when you said yesterday that Mara deserved someone better?" Willow asked.

Jerome tried to think of some argumentative response but couldn't think of any and sighed.

"What's going to happen now?" he asked.

The redhead shrugged, "Don't know, let's just hope for the best."

* * *

At school, Mara walked with confidence and happiness. She reached her locker and pulled out the golden necklace that was under her shirt. It held an old, golden heart. It was a Jaffray heirloom.

She walked into Ms. Denby's class with her stuff in her bag, allowing the teacher to have a clear view of the necklace. Her eyes widened at the sight of it and quickly left the room. She ran towards the headmaster's office and barged in without knocking. Luckily, Victor was already there with Eric.

"What is it now, Harriet?" Eric asked.

"I found it, I found the gold heart," Ms. Denby answered.

* * *

**And I will leave this chapter there. PLEASE REVIEW, I really would like some! HAPPY VALENTINES DAY! or HAPPY FOREVER ALONE DAY!**

**READ AND REVIEW!**

**Mara's outfit on weebly.**

**~Alice**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for the plot.**

* * *

KT and the Sibuna gang had seen Ms. Denby rush towards Mr. Sweet's office as they were just standing in the hallways near his office. They had also seen Victor walk into his office a few minutes before.

"What do you think is going on in there?" KT asked the others.

They were all in a corner, in a circle.

"I don't know, but I'm guessing it won't be good. We have to figure out what they're talking about," Eddie said.

Luckily, there wasn't that much people around in the hallways. They went to the side of the door, making sure that their feet weren't in the open so that their shadows could be seen from under the door.

"She has the necklace to power up Robert's chamber! We just need her to put it in place willingly," they heard Ms. Denby say.

"Yes, but how are we going to get her alone, better yet, do it willingly?" Victor asked.

"Who are they talking about?" Eddie whispered.

The others all had a confused face, all wondering the same thing.

"Well knowing, Ms. Jaffray, she'll be willing to do anything involving extra curriculum and education," Mr. Sweet informed.

Outside the door, the Sibuna gang had their eyes widened. They all had a panic-stricken expression on their faces. In Jerome's deep blue eyes, there was a worried gleam.

"M-Mara?" KT said.

"She has something to do with it, and she doesn't even know what's going on," Patricia hissed out.

"So what are you planning on doing, Eric?" Ms. Denby asked.

"Just leave it to me, I'll have it all settled out." Mr. Sweet said, not saying the plan, "Just get ready to take her when the time is right, she'll be willing to do so by then."

"What about her friends? Surely, they will notice and get suspicious," Victor told them.

They heard Ms. Denby chuckle, "Well from yesterday's class, Mara was sitting alone. It'll be easy."

"Mara Jaffray may be willing to do what we ask, but won't she be asking questions? She's a very curious student," Mr. Sweet said.

"Don't worry, when she places the necklace in place, all her purity will leak out from her and into Robert's body. Mara Jaffray will be nothing more than a corpse," Ms. Denby said.

That's when the Sibuna gang decided to leave. They all walked stiffly and silently, until they reached the classroom. They couldn't believe what they had just heard. They couldn't believe that it was happening to Mara!

Right before they walked in, they saw Mara in her usual seat, writing something down on her notebook, her left hand was playing with her necklace. The Sibuna gang was finally able to see the necklace that Ms. Denby was talking about.

Quickly, they went to their normal seats in the back before Mara noticed that they were staring at her.

"So what should we do now?" KT asked.

"Well we definitely have to go down to Robert's library and see any information it has about this necklace," Fabian told them.

"But who's going to keep an eye on Mara?" Eddie asked.

Before Willow could recommend Jerome, Alfie volunteered himself.

"Why?" Patricia asked.

"Well, I kind of been behind on homework because of Sibuna lately. So I could just ask Mara if she could tutor me," Alfie said.

"So when would you be able to sketch me?" Willow asked.

The redhead really wanted her own drawn picture of herself.

"Maybe some other time, when someone else is watching Mara," Alfie told her.

"Pay attention guys! So what do you think Sweetie's plan is?" Patricia asked.

"Eddie, did he tell you anything?" KT asked.

"No, besides this televised voice competition, nothing that involves Ms. Denby and Victor."

"Wait, back up. Televised voice competition?" Jerome asked.

"Yeah, the world gets to watch you sing and stuff, then if you win, you get about £5,000 or something," Eddie said.

"Now that is awesome, Alfie, you know what we have to do now, right?" Jerome said to his best friend knowingly.

Before Alfie could reply, Eddie spoke again, "Jerry, you do know it means that you have to sing in front of everybody right? And from your singing from last year's ball, you won't win."

Jerome was about to make a comeback, but Ms. Denby walked in, and Mr. Sweet's voice was heard all around the school.

"Ahem, attention students. Starting tomorrow, there will be a televised voice competition beginning. There will be no need of registration as it will only include one person from each house. That one person will be selected by the teachers and I, and will be contacted with a house companion to explain the rules. At the 'End of Term' ball, the winner will be revealed and will sing their final song. That is all," Mr. Sweet said.

After the announcement ended, Sibuna saw Ms. Denby smirking and looking towards Mara's direction. Class continued on, but the Sibuna gang were stiff at what they just heard. Different conclusions grew in their mind as they all took small peeks at Mara.

* * *

During lunch, they sat in the empty drama room and spoke their ideas.

"They're probably making Mara Anubis's singer and take her!" KT said.

"Yeah, but the timing. They need her at a precise moment, they wouldn't take her instantly," Fabian retorted.

"But how are we going to keep an eye on her if she's always going to be somewhere that involves this competition?"

"Well, they did say a house companion has to be with her. Let's just make sure that if it is her, that the companion is one of us," Patricia said.

"I wonder how good a singer Mara is," Willow thought out loud.

"Now that you mention it, Mara never sang before. We've heard Nina, Joy, Amber, and Patricia, but never Mara," Alfie said.

"Hopefully, she isn't as bad as Jerry," Eddie snickered.

"Ok, let's forget about this competition for a second. I say that tonight, we go to Robert's library. It starts tomorrow, so if we know more of what's going on, we could prevent them from sucking Mara's life out," Fabian said.

They all nodded.

* * *

That night, during supper, everyone, save for Joy, was attentive to Mara. This didn't go unnoticed, the said girl was forced to supper by Patricia and was sitting in the head chair. The Sibuna gang kept taking small peeks at Mara, at which she finally noticed. She squirmed in her chair. She didn't each much, just a few bites of her spaghetti and a salad.

Once Trudy left, saying that she was going to do a quick errand, Mara stood up and left without a word. When she was gone from sight, Joy glared at the Sibuna gang.

"Ok, what's going on? I may not be back in Sibuna, but I know when something's up. Explain," Joy said.

"There could be a slight chance that Mara will end up losing her life," Fabian told her.

Joy's eyes widened, and her jaw dropped, "How? Why?"

"Remember her necklace from today? Well, the teachers need it for their ritual," Eddie said.

"Did you guys anything about it?" she asked.

"No, we're going down to the cellar tonight."

"Wait, so the voice competition thing, is it all a trap?" Joy asked.

"No, it's real. But they're probably going to end up making Mara Anubis's singer," Eddie said.

"But Mara doesn't sing," Joy said.

"No, Mara doesn't sing _in public_," Alfie added.

"So, Joy, if Mara picks you to be her companion, pay close attention to her, ok?" Patricia said.

Joy nodded, "Are you guys going to end up telling Mara about Sibuna?"

They shrugged, "Maybe."

* * *

When it rang midnight, the seven teens quietly walked down to the kitchen. Eddie had out Nina's old necklace and placed it to the lock. It opened up, and they all went down. Cracking in the code on the wall, they looked behind them before closing the door.

"Ok, search for any books that include with immortal rebirth, awakening, or ceremony needs," Fabian instructed.

KT and Willow checked the desks, Patricia and Eddie checked the bottom shelves, Alfie and Jerome checked the top shelves, and Fabian searched throughout the room. After fifteen minutes, four books were placed on the table. Fabian, KT, and Eddie were the ones who searched through them while the rest searched for more.

"Found something," Fabian said.

Everyone gathered around him, wondering what he had found.

"It says here that they need:_ the deceased that still breathes_,"- "That's Robert." - "_the decedents of the members," _- "That's us." - _"the bitter one with the pure soul and the pure necklace that holds dark emotions."_

"Bitter one with pure soul? Pure necklace with dark emotions? What does that all mean?" KT wondered.

"That could be Mara somehow," Eddie said.

"How?"

"Well, it's pretty obvious that the pure necklace with dark emotions is her necklace," Patricia said.

"Dark emotions," Fabian muttered, "That could be true. By dark emotions, Robert could mean the rust surrounding the gold necklace."

"And bitter one with pure soul? How is that like Mara?" Jerome asked.

"I know!" Willow exclaimed, "When I was still on the waiting list for Anubis House, I decided to learn about the people who live there so I could become quick friends with everyone there."

Everyone just stared at her weirdly as she just smiled.

"No offense, mate, but your girlfriend's a bit weird," Alfie whispered to Jerome.

"Anyway, from what I learned. The name Mara means Bitter, but Mara's always been sweet and kind," Willow said.

"You searched up the meanings of our names?" Patricia asked slowly.

"Yup!"

"Then tell me what Fabian's name means," she asked.

"Oh, that's an easy one. It has multiple different sayings with the same meaning. Bean, the one who grows beans, and bean grower. The origin is from-"

"We get it!" Fabian said, cutting Willow off.

"So it is true," KT said softly, "Mara's going to end up losing her life."

"No," Jerome quickly said, "No, Mara can not lose her life. She is too innocent to lose her life, she has done nothing wrong!"

"Jerome, Jerome, calm down!" Willow exclaimed.

The blonde-haired boy seemed to be shaken at what KT had said.

"Don't worry, Jerry. We won't let them anywhere near Mara," Eddie told him.

"What else does it say, Fabian?" KT asked, trying to change the subject.

"Uh, it says that the necklace must be put in the ceremonial dream chamber's empty heart willingly be the bitter one. Once in place, the necklace will push all the darkness into the core of the bitter one until they are trapped in darkness. Everything pure will be released into the deceased who shall be awakened," Fabian finished off.

The room was silent as they slowly pushed into their mind everything Fabian had said.

"So what do we do now?"

* * *

**So how was that chapter, folks? **

**Also, I've been thinking a lot about this season. In an interview, Louisa Burnham said that there was going to be a lot of romantic scandals in this season, and since Nina's gone, they'll need a couple to have the whole romance drama going on. Obviously, it's Willow, Mara, and Jerome! ****Besides, Willow's probably going to end up with Alfie because they wouldn't have her waving at Alfie in the promo for no apparent reason!**

**~Alice**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
